


Nobody Comes to Jakku

by INMH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben has a big mouth and Rey is too nice, F/M, Gen, Humor, In a sense, Nobody has the Force, Nobody's a Jedi, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, Strong Language, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mundane!AU. “For the record, I blame you.” “Of course you do. Everyone else does.” Warning: Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Comes to Jakku

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if I even did this right, I’ve never written a Mundane AU before. To my understanding what it boils down to is “that which makes the characters in canon special is missing”. 
> 
> So Ben and Rey aren’t Jedi (which made them “special” in canon), there is no force, Han, Chewie, Luke, and Leia haven’t participated in any wars (which I may cover in a later story)… But Han and Chewie are still smugglers/pilots. So idk it may not be considered completely mundane? Or more so for the TFA cast than the original trilogy one?

“For the record, I blame _you._ ”  
  
“Of course you do. Everyone else does.”  
  
Rey rolled her eyes and let her head thump against the rusty wall behind her.  
  
This was what she got for getting involved.  
  
One would think that after years of surviving on her own, her sense of self-preservation would be better honed than what she’d displayed today.  
  
The stranger on the other side of the cell wrinkled his nose. “Is this even a prison, or did they just shove us into the smallest room they could find?”  
  
“Prison.” She said flatly.  
  
One might spend any number of weeks in Niima Outpost and fall under the impression that there weren’t any established authorities to be spoken of.  
  
A common misconception. One that was, unfortunately, untrue.  
  
_Shf. Shf. Shf._  
  
Rey grit her teeth. “Is it impossible for you to sit still?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Can you endeavor to, at least? I have no idea how long they plan on keeping us in here together, and it’d be a shame if I ended up choking you out.” He gave her a strangely amused look, and Rey glared at him. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
She stared at him hotly for a moment longer, then turned to lean her forehead against the wall at her side, eyes slipping shut.  
  
It is, of course, right then that he says, “You just don’t look like the sort of girl who’d be into violent kinks.”  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and now she just wanted to kill him for the hell of it.  
  
Nobody comes to Jakku. _Nobody._  
  
And so it would figure that, on the momentous day when someone actually _did_ , that that person would be a complete moron who didn’t know how to keep their mouth shut to save their life. The one who looked at a seven-foot tall hulking creature that was big enough to throw him beyond the bounds of the outpost and decided to give him lip.  
  
But then, what did it say about Rey, the one who decided to intervene on his behalf? The one who looked at that unfortunately ignorant (and perhaps a little insane) young man and decided to stand up to Jallo on his behalf?  
  
Rey didn’t know which was worse: Idiocy or insanity. Because she was clearly one or the other, for thinking that swinging at Jallo with her staff would end any way but bad.  
  
The young man’s eyes had fallen shut, whether from fatigue or irritation she didn’t know. She took the opportunity to study him: Older than her by at least five years, with wavy dark hair and dark eyes. He wasn’t unattractive- but then, in terms of attractive humans, she had been deprived of that for some years, so maybe she was desperate.  
  
Not that she’d ever admit that out loud. Rey would sooner claim to be the late Emperor Palpatine’s long-lost daughter.  
  
“Where are you from,” Rey inquired, “that you thought it’d be a good idea to mouth off to someone like Jallo?” He opened one eye inquisitively. “The one who threw you into my workbench.” _Fool._  
  
“Where I’m ‘fr _om_ ’,” He began, that one open eye rolling shut again, “We don’t take insults from bastards like _Jallo_ lightly.”  
  
“What did he say to you that made you think calling him a Bantha’s pleasure-stick-” Against her better judgment Rey actually felt like giggling a bit at that, and had to work at making sure her voice didn’t waver with amusement. “-was going to end _well_ for you?”  
  
The stranger sniffed. “He insulted my mother.”  
  
Rey rolled her eyes. “You’re not from around here, he doesn’t even _know_ your mother- why would you take anything he said seriously?”  
  
The stranger opened both eyes that time, narrowing them slightly. “It’s the principle of the thing. How would you feel if some stranger began insulting _your_ mother?”  
  
“I’ll let you know if I ever meet her.” Rey said, tone hollow and flat.  
  
He flinched. “Damn. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
  
“ _Don’t give me that bull, you half-wit son of a-!_ ”  
  
“ _GUAAAAAGH!_ ”  
  
The stranger’s eyes rolled shut, and he brought his hands up to cover his face. “Oh no. No, no, no.”  
  
Rey leaned forward, looking towards the door. It only had one small, barred window on it, and so there wasn’t any real way to see what was going on outside of their cell. “Who was that?”  
  
The man just bent over and buried his face in his knees.  
  
The yelling and the guttural bellows had been joined by the shouting of Griz and Pawlux, their current jailers.  
  
“Don’t tell me that’s someone else you’ve used your considerable social charms on?” Rey asked.  
  
“No,” He groaned, voice muffled. “Worse. Much worse.”  
  
“ _GUAAAAAGH!_ ”  
  
Well, _that_ sounded a lot closer.  
  
Rey stared at him for a moment more, and then got up and moved to the door. As suspected, she couldn’t see much from the small window, all it did was let her hear the yelling and the growling considerably clearer than she had before-  
  
**_BLAM!_**  
  
Without warning, she was being yanked back away from the door and pulled against the far wall of the cell. The door of the cell was still in tact- thankfully, because if it had been knocked down the way the door in the hallway had been, Rey would probably not be very well-off.  
  
The stranger, evidently, did not realize that, because his arms were still around her waist. Rey cleared her throat, and he removed them without a word.  
  
“ _RAWR-A?!_ ”  
  
Rey wrinkled her nose in surprise. The rest had all been indecipherable howling, but that bit she’d understood.  
  
“Bend…?” She said, wondering why an intruder would be yelling “bend” like a madman at a bunch of empty cells.  
  
Though he’d removed his arms, the stranger was still right behind her, and so she felt his exasperated sigh as much as she heard it. “‘Ben’,” He corrected flatly. “He’s saying ‘Ben’.” He raised his voice and said, “Chewie, I’m in here!”  
  
“ _RAWRA? ARGHURAHA!_ ”  
  
A big, furry head appeared in the small window on the door, right before said door was unceremoniously ripped from its hinges.  
  
A fully-grown Wookie was standing in the doorway, a black and silver belt looped around his shoulder and waist.  
  
Rey glanced up at the stranger- Ben. “A friend?”  
  
“Chewbacca. What are you doing here?” He sounded almost pained when he asked it.  
  
Chewbacca’s response was something to the effect of “where else would we be” (Rey’s Wookie was a bit rusty, they’d stopped frequenting Niima Outpost a long time ago) and motioned for the two of them to follow him.  
  
Ben did so begrudgingly. Rey hesitated.  
  
Unlike Ben and his Wookie friend and whoever had been shouting at the guard a few minutes ago, Rey actually _lived_ here. She couldn’t very well stroll out of a jail cell and return to work tomorrow like nothing had happened. She couldn’t very well hide out at home, every bit of food she ate depended on a full day’s work-  
  
-which in turn reminded her that she was already looking at a hungry night if she left the prison; everything she’d scavenged that day would have been surreptitiously grabbed by the other scavengers nearby when she had been arrested.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
And she still very much blamed _Ben_ for that, thank you very much.  
  
Speaking of whom, the dark-haired pain in her neck ducked back into the cell. “Are you coming, or should I ask Chewie to re-attach the door?”  
  
Rey glared at him. “Ask him, then. Every piece I scavenged will be gone by now, and if I stay here at least I have a _chance_ of being fed tonight.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you didn’t need to get involved, did you?” He grumbled. But her words seemed to have the desired effect, because Ben looked conspicuously guilty upon realizing that he’d actually caused quite a bit of trouble for her. “You can, um…” He scratched the back of his head, not meeting her eyes. “I mean, if you want, we can always-”  
  
Another man, gray-haired and quite a bit older than Ben, appeared in the doorway next to him. “What, kid, you want to take one last look before you-?” He saw Rey, and his eyes popped open. “Oh.”  
  
Ben gave him a venomous look. “Don’t.”  
  
A wide grin split the man’s face.  
  
“Don’t you _dare_.”  
  
“You didn’t tell me you made a friend.”  
  
“He didn’t.” Rey said flatly, and the man burst into laughter as Ben turned and started thumping his head against the doorframe.  
  
The man clapped him on the shoulder, still chuckling, and said, “Ah, take it easy, son. I’m just yanking your chain.”  
  
_Son?_ Rey glanced between the two. There were some similarities, face and height-wise, but there was something that just wasn’t…  
  
Oh, right. Ben’s father was smiling. Ben hadn’t done so once, the closest he’d come was a vague almost-sort-of-squint-and-it-could-pass-as-one twitch of the lips from earlier; his default expression seemed to be “moody indifference”.  
  
“Are you coming, or what? I’ll reimburse you for whatever you lost today.” Ben said with a bit of edge to his tone.  
  
Rey considered that. “Well, I still can’t just walk out. People saw us get arrested, and the other scavengers will be happy to be down a competitor when I get turned in for escaping again.”  
  
Ben’s father winced. “Aw, yeah, that’s our bad.” Then he gave that _grin_ again, the kind that only seemed to increase the dread on Ben’s face. “Well, how long do you think you’d have to be gone before they’d forget about your little run-in with the authorities?”  
  
Ben stared at him. “ _No_.”  
  
His father’s smile turned tight. “Well, from the sound of it, we do _owe_ her, kiddo.”  
  
Ben’s eyes rolled shut.  
  
Rey glanced between the two in confusion, and Chewbacca called out a “hurry up” from near the entrance to the prison. “What are you suggesting?”  
  
“What I’m asking,” Ben’s father said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe opposite his son, “is how well do you know your way around a ship?”  
Ben covered his eyes and shook his head.  
  
Rey’s expression was wary. “Pretty well. I’ve spent long enough pulling them apart to know what everything is and how it works.”  
  
“Excellent! I’m sure we can-”  
  
**_BLAM, BLAM, BLAM-_**  
  
“ _AUGHAUG!_ ”  
  
“-Ah, hell, back-up’s here- I’m Han, this is Ben, that’s Chewie out there, if you don’t want to spend the next ten years in prison you should follow us back to the _Falcon_.”  
  
As they were running across the dunes towards where Han and Chewbacca had left their ship, it occurred to Rey to ask, “‘ _Falcon’_?”  
  
“The _Millennium Falcon_ is my dad’s ship,” Ben said. He didn’t once break stride as he spoke, and every now and then sent some blaster-fire back at their pursuers, leading Rey to the conclusion that this wasn’t the first time he’d been required to run away from armed men as quickly as possible. “It’s a complete hunk of junk, it’s older than Chewie is for the love of-”  
  
“BEN, I DON’T CARE IF YOUR MOTHER KILLS ME, THAT SHIP PRE-DATES YOU AND I WILL LEAVE YOU IN THIS SAND-DRENCHED HELL IF YOU SPEAK POORLY OF HER AGAIN.” Han bellowed at his son.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes and kept running.  
  
Rey began to wonder if maybe she’d been better off in prison.  
  
-End 

**Author's Note:**

> Anon commenting disabled until further notice.


End file.
